leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Summoner's Rift
The oldest and most venerated of the Fields of Justice is known as Summoner's Rift. Of all the places in Valoran, this area is known to be one of the most treacherous. During the Rune Wars countless battles took place here, as warring factions collided at the infamous river that divides the terrain. Winning a battle on Summoner's Rift proved to be an exceedingly difficult task that no warlord ever truly mastered. Further adding to the challenge are the native denizens of the area. Wraiths, lizardmen, and dragons are common among the trees, rivers, and towers that dot the landscape-but the true danger lies in the center of the field, lurking in the uncharted dark of the river. After an age of warfare between two of the prominent realms of Valoran, an epic battle took place that turned the tide of the bloody campaign. In a little known region, known as the Black Marsh, a vastly overmatched force fled from a pursuing legion of enemies. The battle weary force hoped to lose their pursuers in the dark woods of Crystone and led them through a dangerous cavern where fowl beasts lurked. It was to no avail, as the chase continued for three days and nights without rest for either side, and so the fleeing army had no choice but to lead the massive legion to one of the most dangerous spots in all of Valoran: Summoner's Rift. The fleeing force was exhausted, dehydrated, and near insanity as they reached the river that divides the harsh terrain, with no other choice they took up their weapons and stood ready for their last stand at the south side of the river, and the massive legion closed in on their prey. Just as it looked as if the legion of enemies would consume their foe, a rift opened violently over the field of battle and unleashed a plague that brutally tore through warriors from both sides, destroying them to the last fiber of their being. As the dark plague lifted from the field of battle, and the thick fog of dirt, rock, and blood subsided, it was clear the fortunes of the armies had been reversed, and the once massive legion was now a mere shadow of its former self. The cat became the mouse, as the remaining warriors of the legion fled back through the Black Marsh toward their camp at Mount Gargantuan, where they would plot their revenge and scour magic runes to discover the source of the treachery that took place at Summoner's Rift. The Rune Wars desecrated the land known as Summoner's Rift, corrupting the area with Nexus power and augmenting the growth of its many natural inhabitants. These creatures have become so thoroughly infused with Nexus magic that it is impossible for even Summoners to control them. Instead, they have become an additional danger that Champions must overcome while they compete in the Fields of Justice, and their demise often grants the victor additional powers and wealth. However, many of the beasts have existed there for centuries, and only the foolish would dare challenge them without knowing full well the danger that they pose. Features *Fight your opponents for territory as you attempt to force enemy Champions to retreat farther and farther back into the recesses of their base. *Dynamic battle arenas creating action-packed game scenarios which require both cunning strategy and precise tactics to master. *Journey off the beaten path into the treacherous forests where hostile creatures lurk in the shadows waiting for a fight. *Powerful turrets defend key areas on the map. You must confront these in addition to your enemies if you are to make headway toward victory. *Visit the shop located in friendly territory to acquire items that enhance your Champion's ability to wage war in the battle arena. *Massive legendary monsters containing powerful items await you. Seek them out and destroy them, if you can. Minions *Stone Golem *Wraith *Dragon Category:Fields of Justice